


Brian Kinney's "To Do" List

by SalemDae_45



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, Lists, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian was never good with memorization. Perhaps a To Do List will help…sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian Kinney's "To Do" List

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is written in list form.

March 1, 2002

-Attend a business meeting at 10:30am.

 

-Have a call conference with Interview Magazine at noon.

 

-Have weekly lunch with Mikey at ~~1:30~~.Better change it 2.

 

-Attend another meeting at 4pm. Hope Mr. Jackson “Tight End” Harris is there.

 

-4:30 to 5:30, arrange a “personal” meeting with Mr. “Tight End”.

 

-7, have dinner with Mikey, Emmett and Ted at Liberty dinner. Maybe flirt with ~~Sunshine~~ Justin.

 

-8 to 10, pregame.  Hopefully The Intern is available. 

 

-10:30, Mikey’s place. Smoke weed, drink a little ~~(three shots of tequila and four shots of rum.)~~ Second thought, four shots of tequila and rum on the rocks

 

-12, Babylon.

 

*-12:15am, fuck “Dumbass Number One”.

 

*-12:30am, fuck “Dumbass Number Two”.

 

*-1am, fuck very “Hot Dumbass Number Three”.

 

*-1:30am, dance a little and hang out w/ “The Gang”.

 

*-2am, fuck…they will start looking the same after a certain amount of time.

 

-4am, Mikey or “ **Very Hot** Dumbass Number Four” drives me home.

 

-5am to 10am, (since it’s the weekend), fuck “ **Very Hot** Dumbass Number Four” until my cock splits in two or I pass out.

 

-10am to 3, sleep in since I don’t have to work.

 

*If all else fails, _either_ go back home and jerk off to Major Peter’s Peter (what kind of porn name is that.  Never borrow porn from Ted **again** ) or **Invite Justin back to my place** (Most likely will happen). 

 

 

 **~OoOoO~**

 

March 2, 2002

-Visit Lindsay and fuck with Mel a bit.  I like how she gets mad over the smallest things I do.

 

-Have a “lunch date” with the “straight” Professor Roger Goldenberg at 2pm. (So much for sleeping in)

 

-2:30, have a “personal” lunch date with Professor Roger Goldenberg’s assistant. (Maybe a threesome will be in the works)

 

-Visit Mikey and flirt with ~~Sunshine~~ Justin openly. Maybe squeeze his ass, nibble along his neck, lead him on a bit.   Mental note: bring whip cream.  We used all of it last night.

 

-Invite Justin to my place, again.  He need a model for his art project, so why not me.

 

-4, Fuck Justin.

 

-5, Fuck Justin again.

 

-6, Fuck Justin for another hour.

 

-7, Have dinner with Mikey and Emmett.  Hope Ted’s there so I can return that god-awful porno. 

 

-8 to 10, pregame.  "The Gang" comes over. This time Justin is helping me.

 

-10 to 12:30am, "The Gang" leaves. Get high with Justin before fucking him again.  How many times will I fuck him?

 

-1am, Babylon.

 

-2am, fuck “Dumbass Number One”.

 

-2:30am, fuck “Dumbass Number Two”.

 

*-3am, fuck “Dumbass Number Three”. 

 

*-3:30am, bring “Dumbass Number Four” with me and Justin.

 

*-4am to whenever, have a threesome with Justin and “Dumbass Number Four.”

 

*If all else fails, invite Justin home with me, have sex, and…cuddle (God, I hate that word.  Now I sound like a monogamous heterosexual ~~man, if they exist~~ woman.).

 

 **~OoOoO~**

 

March 3, 2002

-Not going to Church. Don’t Believe. The End.

 

-Kick Justin out of my apartment at noon. Make sure he’s not allergic to seafood.

 

-1:30, Visit Lindsay and fuck with Mel.  I’m a dick but I love it.

 

-Spend time with Gus afterwards.

 

-2, Read comics with Mikey. ~~Hope David doesn’t mind~~ Fuck him, I’ve been there longer.  I have a right to stay as long as I want.

 

-Make grocery list that doesn’t consist of wine, vodka, whip cream, vodka, Jack Daniels, cheese, and vodka.  I probably don’t have to spend that much money now.

 

-6:30, have dinner with Ted and throw the tacky ass porno at him.  Major Peter’s Peter, what the hell is that?

 

-7:30, make reservations for two at Lefeberve’s Gardens.

 

-7:30 to 8:30, go on Fanfiction.net and read Spiderman fanfics.  Damn you Mikey for making me addicted to it.  Mental Note: What would a fanfic version of my life be like? Probably **fucking** awesome.

 

-Call Sunshine and have phone sex.  Then talk.  Shit, I’m sounding like an old woman.

 

*-10 to 4am, Fuck “Freddy the Bear”.  Hope he brings the double headed dido. 

 

 

*If this fails, read more fanfiction, ~~make reservations at Lefeberve’s Gardens. Hope Sunshine likes seafood,~~ and sleep.


End file.
